Hell, Again
by krispieso
Summary: After moving back to Connecticut, Rory's daughter, Emma, is starting her sophomore year at Chilton. Mainly follows Emma through her first year at Chilton. Really bad at summaries, sorry Future Fic, AU has some Lit in it ON HIATUS
1. Hell, Shakespeare, and Jacob Prescott

_ BACKGROUND: Rory and Jess had a daughter, Emma, when they were 21. Rory married Jess when she was 22 and they moved to New York.  
SUMMARY: Rory and Jess move back to Connecticut and now their daughter is attending Chilton. Follows Emma during her first year at Chilton. Main focus on daughter. Future Fic AU  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing.  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fic so bare with me. Feedback is always welcome, I will take anything. _

Hell, a place or state of misery, torment, or wickedness. There she was, Rory Gilmore, standing at the gates of hell, again.

"Mom, come on. I don't want to be late," whined Rory's daughter.

Her daughter's voice snapped her back to reality. Rory, her husband, and her daughter, Emma, just moved back to Connecticut from New York City. This meant that Rory's daughter would now have to attend the best school in Connecticut, Chilton. "Right. Well here we go."

They walked through the halls of Chilton and went into the Headmaster's office. Once inside an annoying voice said, "How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore and this is my daughter Emma. We are here to see the headmaster."

"Headmaster Charleston has been expecting you, go right in." With that they went into the office. It hadn't changed a bit. Every book and every picture frame seemed to be in the exact spot as it was when Rory first sat in that office. Rory took a deep breath and was greeted by the Headmaster.

"It is great to see you again Ms. Gilmore. Please take a seat." Rory and Emma sat in to two big chairs in front of his desk. Rory felt like she was 15 again sitting there with Headmaster Charleston telling her all that Chilton had to offer her. He was giving the same spiel that she got when she first started. Rory glanced over at Emma and noticed that she was paying close attention to what the headmaster was saying. Emma was almost an exact replica of Rory. They had the same piercing blue eyes and silky brown hair. She wasn't as naïve as her mother but she was still innocent. Emma has more spunk then Rory had at her age.

"Well, welcome to Chilton Ms. Mariano. On your way out you can pick up your schedule."

"Thank you Headmaster Charleston," Emma said politely and walked out of the office with her mother. She picked up her schedule and looked over it. To her mother she said, "Was Chilton this uptight back when you went here?"

Rory chuckled, "Yes it was. God, this place hasn't changed a bit." Rory glanced down at her watch. "Crap, I have to go meet your grandmother in like 20 minutes. Have a great day sweetie and I will pick you up after school."

"Have fun mom, bye." She gave her mom a quick hug and wandered through the halls looking for her locker.

"112, 114, 116, ahh, here it is 118," she said out loud. She spun the combination and started unloading her books. Just then three girls came up to her.

"You're new aren't you?" the girl with long blond hair said condescendingly. She was about 5'5" with green eyes.

"Jeeze, nothing gets past you does it?" Emma retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The girl with short brown hair giggled at her remark. "Shut up Lily," the blond girl snapped. Lily stopped giggling and looked at the ground. "And you," she said pointing to Emma, "better watch out." With that the blond girl and her posse turned around and walked away.

Emma turned back to her locker and finished unpacking her books. She heard a female voice say, "Just ignore _them_. They like to think they rule the school."

"I was planning to."

The girl was about the same height as Emma, 5'7, with mid-length curly blonde hair and brown eyes. "Oh and by the way, I'm Ashley Conway. One of the only normal people here at this grand school" She extended her hand and Emma shook it.

"I'm Emma Mariano."

"So what's your first class?"

Emma glanced down at her paper. "I have English with Medina."

"Sweet, I'm in that class what are your other classes?" After asking her she snatched her schedule and looked over it. "Well it seems we have 5 classes together. I can show you around."

"Thanks." They started walking down the hall to their English class.

"So why did you decide to come to Chilton?"

"My parents and I just moved here from New York and since my mom went here she figured I should go here. Not to mention my Great Grandma pretty much demanded it."

"Why did you move here?"

"My great grandpa just died and my grandma needed moral support so here we are. We are a pretty close-knit family."

"That must be nice." Realizing what she just said, " God, not nice that your grandpa died, but that you have a close-knit family, god that sounded horrible."

"Nah, it's alright, I knew what you meant."

"Well here is our class."

Emma grabbed a seat next to Ashley. Once class started Mr. Medina started to call role. When he got to Emma's name he said, "Well it appears we have a new student. Ms. Mariano care to introduce yourself."

Emma stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Emma. And that is pretty much it." She quickly sat back down.

Mr. Medina looked at her. "Did I have a sibling of yours before? You look really familiar."

"I'm an only child so I would hope not. My mom went here ages ago."

"Maybe that is it. Well, today we start Shakespeare." The class groaned. "Come on, it's not that bad. My goal is by the end of this section that you all appreciate Mr. Shakespeare."

"I don't that is possible," said a male voice from the back.

"And why is that Mr. Dugrey?"

"Because I mean it is Shakespeare. It's all mumbo jumbo. Who seriously talks like that anyway?" Emma rolled her eyes at this response. _Typical response_ she thought.

Mr. Medina ignoring this response started letting the class know about a major project that was coming up. "Okay so I have paired you all off. You will have to pick one of Shakespeare's plays and perform a short scene from it. That and a 10 page paper about the meaning of the play. Okay here are the pairs Conway and Steale, Rogers and Morgan, Dugrey and Teague, Mariano and Prescott…" The bell rang and the students all got up and left the classroom. Emma walked out with Ashley and they headed back to their lockers.

"I am so sorry." Ashley said.

"Why is that?" Emma inquired.

"That you got partnered with Jacob Prescott. He is a real ass. He likes to think that he is the _King of Chilton_. God he is so arrogant."

"Great," she mumbled. As if on cue Jacob walked up to them. He was about 6'0 shaggy brown hair and really good looking.

"Hello ladies," Jacob said leaning on the locker in front of the two girls.

"Back off Jacob, we don't want to catch anything."

Ignoring her comment Jacob said in all politeness and charm to Emma, "Hi I'm Jacob Prescott. I believe you are my partner for our little Shakespeare project."

"I believe I am. I'm Emma." Smiling and blushing a little.

Jacob just smiled and said, "Well I guess I will see you around, Emma." And with that he was on his way. Emma could only smile.

"What was that all about?" Ashley asked.

"What?" Emma asked innocently.

"That whole smiling and batting your eyes thing."

"I was not batting my eyes." Emma watched Jacob walk down the end of the hall. "He doesn't seem _that _bad."

"Oh no, he's gotten to you. Just be careful, okay."

"I will."

It was finally lunch. Emma scoped out the cafeteria for an empty table. As soon as she found one she sat down and grabbed a book out of her backpack. She took out _Anna Karenina_. This was one of her favorite books but she wasn't really in the mood for it so she slid it back into her bag. The next book she grabbed out was a tattered copy of _Howl_. Every time she looked at this book she would smile remembering the story behind it. How her father "stole" it from her mom and then wrote notes in the margins. She started reading it when Jacob came and sat down in front of her.


	2. Rosencrantz and Guildenstern

_ BACKGROUND: Rory and Jess had a daughter, Emma, when they were 21. Rory married Jess when she was 22 and they moved to New York.  
SUMMARY: Rory and Jess move back to Connecticut and now their daughter is attending Chilton. Follows Emma during her first year at Chilton. Main focus on daughter. Future Fic AU  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing.  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fic so bare with me. Feedback is always welcome, I will take anything._

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Jacob asked Emma.

"You already are."

With a chuckle Jacob said, "So I am. Well the reason I came over here was to see when you wanted to get together, you know to work on our project."

"I am pretty much free anytime. Being new and all my social calendar is pretty empty. "

"Good, because I was thinking maybe we could start on it right away. Like after school in the library."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan."

Jacob smiled, "Great, so I will see you in the library after school."

"I guess so." Emma smiled and watched Jacob as he got up and walked to a table full of his friends.

After Jacob walked away the blond girl and her posse approached her. "That's just pathetic. You do know what his intentions with you are don't you?" the blond girl said with a smirk.

"I believe his intentions are to work on a project together and get a good grade. Anyways what is it to you?"

"God you are so naïve. He just wants to get into your pants. He will use his charm, bag you, and then leave you."

"Are you really that cynical?" Emma was starting to get annoyed.

"I just speak the truth. Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh and I don't think we have properly met. I'm Bree and just so you know, I can make your stay here at Chilton a living hell."

"I'll make sure to remember that," Emma said sarcastically.

"You don't think I can? Oh this should be fun," Bree smirked evilly and walked away.

Forgetting that her mom was going to pick her up, in her last class she quickly text her letting her know that she had to stay after school to work on a project and that she would call when she was done.

A husky voice behind her whispered , "You know you aren't supposed to have your cell phone on in class, shame on you Mary."

Emma turned around and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes and a smirk. "Well, _Joseph_, I don't see why it concerns you."

His smirk got bigger, "I am just watching out for you, that's all."

"Well, I don't need…" she was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Dugrey and Ms. Mariano, would you like to share your little conversation with the class." Emma blushed.

"I was just informing Ms. Mariano here about the school code regarding the use of cell phones in class." Emma glared at him.

"You see I saw her," her glare intensified, "looking at someone texting and she looked confused so I let her know that it wasn't allowed in school even though some students like to break that code." Emma let out a sigh of relief.

"I see Mr. Dugrey, well next time try to discuss the school code outside of class," the teacher replied.

"Yes Mrs. Cameron," he said with a huge smirk on his face.

Once the bell rang Emma quickly collected her belongings and walked to her locker to grab some books she needed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone lean next to the locker beside her.

"Mary, you never thanked me for saving you in there."

"Why should I thank you when you are the one who put me in the position to be _saved,_ as you call it?" Emma said coldly.

"Do I sense hostility?"

"Wow, you aren't completely stupid. I was starting to worry about you."

"Aww, Mary, I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't Joseph, now leave. I have places to go and people to see. And_ you_ are not one of them."

"Fine, I will see you later Mary." With that he walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Frustrated Emma walked into the library. She found Jacob sitting at a table with a pile of books on it flipping through one of books.

Jacob looked up at her and smiled, "Hey Emma. I grabbed as many Shakespeare books that I could find. I was thinking of which play to pick and my top three plays to do a scene from would be _A Midsummer Night's Dream, Antony and Cleopatra, _and _The Tempest._ What were you thinking about doing?"

"I am so glad you don't have _Romeo and Juliet_ in your top three or else you would have died a slow and painful death. But I like the idea of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and I was also thinking that maybe we could do _Twelfth Night_ but really I don't care as long as it isn't _Romeo and Juliet_."

"What do you have against _Romeo and Juliet_? I personally think that it is one of Shakespeare's finest pieces."

"I don't know, I just never really liked it. I mean come on it is so...so, I don't know I just don't like it."

Jacob laughed, "Then it is out of the question. So we have it down to two. I could do either."

"Okay then why don't we flip a coin. Heads _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and tails _Twelfth Night."_

"Okay." Jacob takes a quarter out of his pocket and flips it. "Heads." He keeps flipping it. "Heads." He did it another time, "Heads again." He started to flip it again and Emma stopped it.

"Please don't go all Rosencratz and Guildenstern on me. There is a reason why they are dead." Emma said with a smile.

"Right," he chuckled. "So it looks like we are doing _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"Now we need to pick a short scene. I was thinking scene 2 in Act 3. The one between Demetrius and Hermia."

"Well I was thinking about scene 2 Act 2. The one between Hermia and Lysander." He smirked and said, "We could always flip the coin again."

"I think we have had enough coin flipping today. How about we think about it and work more on this later," Emma laughed.

"Okay, so are we done for now?"

"I think that is it. I guess I will see you later."

"I'm counting on it," Jacob smiled. Emma was growing quite fond of his smile. "Until tomorrow."

"Yup, bye Jacob."

Jacob hesitated for a second and then asked, "Do you need a ride or anything?"

"No, I think I am just going to stay in here for a while and catch up with all the work I have missed."

"Okay, well don't work to hard. Bye."

Emma sighed as he walked out of the library. She didn't know why Ashley didn't like Jacob. He was really nice and sweet. And Bree, well she is just a bitch. Emma took out her phone and called her mom.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey mom. I am done in the library so could you come pick me up now?"

"Yup, I am leaving as we speak."

"How was your day with grandma?"

Emma could here her mom laugh, "Like it always is. I am glad I can see her more often now. Well I am driving right now and unless you want me to die from a car accident I better go."

Emma giggles, "Okay mom."

"And once I get there I expect details of your first day at Hell, whoops, I mean Chilton. Lots of details."

"Sure thing mom. Love you!"

"Love ya too darling."

**_Author Note: I haven't said the name of Tristan's son yet because I am not sure what his name should be. Naming him Tristan or TJ would just be confusing and unoriginal. But I can't think of a good name for him. Any Suggestions??!! _**


	3. A boy?

_BACKGROUND: Rory and Jess had a daughter, Emma, when they were 21. Rory married Jess when she was 22 and they moved to New York.  
SUMMARY: Rory and Jess move back to Connecticut and now their daughter is attending Chilton. Follows Emma during her first year at Chilton. Main focus on daughter. Future Fic AU  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing.  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fic so bare with me. Feedback is always welcome, I will take anything._

**Watergurl123_-_**_Thanks!Yay! Someone likes my writing:)  
_

**Curley-Q- **_Thanks! I can't wait either. I have a couple ways that it could go. It isn't going to happen soon though. There will probably be a couple more chapters until he finds out. Janlen, that is a good idea and he can be called Jay or something. I'll think about it. Thanks! _

**Cheese is cool- **_I'm glad you like it. As for having a Huntzberger in here, at first I thought about having Jacob being a Huntzberger but then I thought we needed some new blood in Chilton. I might bring one in later, but I am not sure._

**Eleni13- **_Hmmm, I like those names. He isn't going to be in this chapter because I am still undecided with the name. Hopefully by the next chapter I will have picked one! I am glad you like the story and thanks for the names to think about! _

**Britbrat-**_Thanks!! I actually was thinking about naming him Joseph but I didn't think the name actually fit his character, but it would be funny! _

**MackeyPac- **_Thanks for the name ideas!!  
_

**Hollowgirl22-**_ Jess will be in this chapter a little bit. But he isn't really going to be a main character, but he will be in it don't worry. :)  
_

_Thanks for all the reviews. They really made my day:)  
_

_Just so you know, this is going to be a short chapter._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Emma walked outside and sat on a bench in front of the school. While waiting for her mother she grabbed her history book and started taking notes on the chapters that she had missed. She saw her mom pull up and quickly put her things away and ran to the car. Rory got out of the car and hugged her daughter. "So, how was your first day?"

"Let's see, it started out bad, became good, then went downhill again but it ended on a good note."

"Care to elaborate a little? I need more than bad and good. Do you like your classes? Did you meet a lot of people?"

"My classes are fine, just a lot of catch up work right now. I already have a group project. As for meeting people, the first person I met was Bree, she is a biatch. She let me know that she can make my stay at Chilton hell. Then I met Ashley. She is cool, maybe even friend material. For the project I got partnered with this guy Jacob, he is pretty nice." Rory noticed that Emma smiled when she mentioned Jacob. The smile quickly faded to a frown as Emma continued. "And then there is this guy in a couple of my classes that I can't stand at all. He is so aggravating. He almost got me in trouble in class after I texted you. Oh and you will never guess what he called me." Emma paused for a dramatic effect. "Mary, he called me _Mary_. So what did I do, I called him Joseph. God, I just wanted to smack that smirk right off his face."

Rory couldn't help but laugh at Emma's rendition of her day. "That sounds pretty close to my first day, minus the nice guy and friendly girl. So, about this boy Jacob…"

"I knew you were going to say something about that. He is my partner for a Shakespeare project. He seems to be pretty smart. And to answer your next question, he is_ very_ good looking."

"What? I wasn't going to ask that," Rory said with a tone of fake offense.

"Sure you were, you are just like grandma."

"You know me too well. Your dad is going to have a conniption when he finds out his little girl has a crush already. Remember what happened when he found out about Derek?" They both laughed remembering how Jess was 'cleaning' his gun when Derek came to pick Emma up for a school dance. Derek was a nervous wreck and Jess fed on his uneasiness.

"We are going to stop by grandma's house first. I'm sure she wants to hear about your day."

The ride to Stars Hollow seemed to go by fast. They pulled up to Lorelai's house and got out. They walked up to the porch and on the door they saw a little post-it note saying 'I'm at Luke's, come and get some COFFEE with me!' Upon reading the note they walked to Luke's.

"Emma!!" Lorelai screamed. "Wow, you look just like your mother in that uniform. Talk about nostalgia. So let me hear the grimey details of your first day."

"I feel loved," Rory pouted.

"I already saw you today. You know I love you!"

Emma told her all about her first day with the same enthusiasm as when she first relayed it to her mother.

"So, you met a boy," Lorelai said raising her eyebrows suggestively while taking a sip of her coffee.

"A boy? What boy?" Jess had walked in just in time to hear Lorelai mention a boy.

"Oh just a boy that your daughter has a crush on."

"I need to unpack my shotgun already?" Jess said jokingly

"No dad. The _boy _that grandma is talking about is just a guy I am working with on a project."

"Who happens to be a total hottie," Rory added walking up to Jess giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Great," Jess replied rolling his eyes. "I need to talk to Luke real quick. I will be right back."

"What does he need to talk to Luke about? Oh, Oh. I bet he is planning a way to humiliate you when he meets Jacob. Jess and Luke are very overprotective when it comes to you and Rory. Or maybe…"

Rory interrupted Lorelai, "Slow down mom. He is just asking him for some tools to fix our bathroom sink."

"Well that's no fun." She glanced down at her watch. "Well would you look at the time. I have to go to the inn and help Sookie out. See you later munchkins."

"Bye," Rory and Emma said in unison.

"We should get home and finish unpacking our things. I hate having the house full of boxes."

"Ugh, I know. It is like a maze in there," Emma replied.

At their house Emma and Rory continued their unpacking job. So far the living room, family room, and dining room were all unpacked. The kitchen and bedrooms were left.

"I hate unpacking the kitchen. There is so much stuff. Not to mention I have to find places to put all this junk," Rory whined.

"I agree. The kitchen is by far the worst room to unpack. Why do we have to have so many dishes?"

"I really liked them all when I bought them, but now I am starting to change my mind." Emma laughed at her mom's response.

The kitchen was finally done and Emma went into her room and started unpacking boxes filled with random knick-knacks. She unpacked a photo album and then sat on her bed and flipped through it. It was filled with pictures of all her friends. Next she grabbed her cell phone and called her best friend Torie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Torie."

"EMMA! Oh my god how are you? I miss you so much. School is awful with out you. Micheal bugs me now that you are gone."

"Muahaha, that was my evil plan. To move so he would stop bugging me and find a new target." Both girls laughed. "I'm fine though. I miss you too. High school just isn't the same without my partner in crime."

"Wasn't today your first day of school? How was it?"

"It was alright. For a project I am partnered with this really hot guy."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Micheal this. He will be devastated. Does this hot guy have a name?"

"Jacob Prescott. He's tall with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. And he is tan."

"He sounds dreamy," Torie joked. "I am so jealous. All the guys here suck, but you already knew that."

"So has anything exciting happened since I've been gone?"

"Not really. It is pretty much the same. Oh wait, something _big _did happen. Shane and Mari are going out, finally. I mean we all knew someday they would wake up and smell the coffee and it finally happened."

"It's about time. They have been _in love_ with each other for years."

The girls talked for about an hour and when Emma finally hung up she decided to save the rest of the unpacking for tomorrow.


	4. Bond, James Bond

_ BACKGROUND: Rory and Jess had a daughter, Emma, when they were 21. Rory married Jess when she was 22 and they moved to New York.  
SUMMARY: Rory and Jess move back to Connecticut and now their daughter is attending Chilton. Follows Emma during her first year at Chilton. Main focus on daughter. Future Fic AU  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing.  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fic so bare with me. Feedback is always welcome, I will take anything._

_**Thanks for all the reviews :)**_

* * *

Emma got up in the morning and started to make her way to the bathroom still half asleep. In the process of reaching the bathroom she tripped over a box and with a scream fell flat on her face. She got up and grumbled some profanities and went into the bathroom. When she was all ready she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart and started eating it. Next she was on a mission to find the cabinet that contained the coffee mugs. After three wrong cabinets she finally found it. She grabbed the closest mug and went to the coffee pot. She grumbled more profanities when she picked it up realizing it was empty. She set the pot and mug down, grabbed her pack, and went out the door. She got to the bus stop coffee-less and still grumbling. 

When the bus pulled up she slowly got on and sat down. She took the earlier bus because she wanted to put pictures up in her locker. She didn't want to be staring and cold metal every morning, it would make for a very depressing locker.

Her grumbling was less with each picture she put up in her locker. The first one was of her and Torie in the back of a cab laughing at the latest prank they pulled. She picked up another photo and looked at it. It was a group picture from Homecoming last year. Austin still looked shaken up from his encounter with her father. She laughed when she put the picture up that had Torie, Emma, her other friends, Rob, Rachel, Ryan, and Michael. Everyone in the picture was smiling except Emma who was giving Michael and evil glare because right before the picture was taken he slung his arm over her shoulder. She was onto her last picture and it was of her and Ryan hugging. Ryan was her best guy friend. They would always get in trouble in class for pulling little pranks. She was just about to tape it up when an unwanted blond haired, blue-eyed boy appeared.

"Go Away," Emma said still looking at the pictures hanging in her locker.

"Hello to you too, Emma."

"So you do know my name." Emma was already not liking her day and it was only seven in the morning.

He leaned closer to her. "I've always known your name."

"How god-like of you," she replied dryly.

He glanced at the picture in her hand and asked, "Boyfriend?"

"What?" He motioned toward the picture in her hand. "Oh, no just a good friend."

He leaned even closer trapping her between him and her locker and whispered, "I can be a good friend too. I can keep you warm at night."

Pushing him away she replied, "Sorry that position is already filled by someone a million times better than you, Ernie."

"Ernie?" he asked amused.

"Yes Ernie. You know like Burt and Ernie."

"I know who Burt and Ernie are but I still don't get it."

"My overly sized stuffed animal, well actually I don't think Ernie can be considered a stuffed _animal_ but I think you catch my drift."

He chuckled, "I'm sure _Ernie_ won't mind if I take over."

Emma was getting more annoyed each passing minute. "That is where you are wrong, Ernie is very possessive. Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Yes, but I chose you."

"Yay me." She added sarcastically, "Well I hate to end this but I have to go." After saying that she slammed her locker shut and walked to her first class. On her way to class she caught up with Ashley.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey."

"So how is your project coming along? Has the douche bag finally revealed his true colors?"

"The project is going great. And there was no color revealing. Jacob seems like a nice guy."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I bet."

"So how is your project going?"

"Eh, we haven't started yet. But I am a master at procrastination so we will probably put everything off to the last minute."

They walked in to the classroom and took their seats. At the sound of the bell Mr. Medina began by saying, "Okay, so today I am going to have you work on your project with your partners. You can go to the library if you need a quieter environment. Now get to work."

Jacob got up from his seat in the back of the class and sat next to Emma."Hey, do you want to go to the library to work?" he asked her.

"Sure, let me just grab all my stuff."

In the library they finished all their research. Now all that was left was putting it all together for the paper. Emma was in a creative mood so she was designing their costumes and scenery pieces. She was cutting out objects when Jacob let her know that he was going to look for a book that he saw yesterday.

She was still cutting out things from paper when that unwanted person came up to her.

"Why me?" Emma pondered out loud.

"Because you want me," he said with a smirk.

Emma hesitated for a moment then replied softly, "You're right. I do want you." His eyes widened as she grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him closer. With her other hand, which happened to still be holding onto the scissors, Emma snipped his tie in half. "Oops, did I do that?" She asked innocently batting her eyelashes at him.

Recovering quickly he loosened the top of his recently decapitated tie and took it off. "I believe you did, but don't worry I can think of a couple of ways in which you can pay me back. I'll see you around, Mary." He winked at her and started to walk away but was stopped my Emma's hand that was still holding the other half of his tie. "Keep it as a souvenir," he smirked and then walked out of the library.

When he left Emma growled in frustration and threw the tie down. Jacob came back with the book he was looking for. They looked at the clock and noticed they had five minutes left until the bell rang so they gathered their things.

"It looks like we put a big dent in the project," Emma sighed with satisfaction.

"Yup. Do you want to come over to my house on Saturday to start writing the paper?"

"I think that is a good idea. I just need a time and directions and I will be there."

"Okay, so how does three o'clock sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Here are the directions to my house. And if you get lost here is my cell phone number." While Jacob was talking he took a scrap piece of paper and started writing out the directions. "Here ya go."

"Thanks."

Emma was standing in the lunch line and Ashley came up to her. "I didn't know you had this lunch! Awesome, now you can sit with me."

Once they got through the line they found a table and sat down. Emma saw a certain blond haired, blue eyed guy on the opposite side of the cafeteria and groaned. "I hate him."

"Who?" Ashley asked following Emma's eyes. "Alex Dugrey?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Yah, he is pretty cocky. There are a lot of rumors flying around about him and his family. I hear he lives with his grandparents now. I don't know why but I guess his parents just couldn't handle him or something. He used to go out with Bree. They seemed pretty serious but they broke up over the summer. I don't know why, she probably cheated on him or something. All I know is that over the summer he changed. He goes through girls like Kleenex now. Bree is now going after Jacob, which is probably why she hates you plus her ex is interested in you."

Emma looked over to Alex and sort of felt bad for him. Being dumped onto his grandparents because his family didn't care enough for him. He noticed her stare and smirked at her. She quickly turned away and said to Ashley, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you like Jacob?"

"I've known him pretty much my whole life so I see him for what he really is. He is a pompous ass who likes to take advantage of people."

"Do you think he is taking advantage of me?" Emma asked curiously.

Ashley looked over to where Jacob was sitting. He was staring at Emma. She turned back to Emma and said, "Honestly I wouldn't put it past him, but I don't know. He might really like you."

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. When the final bell rang Emma was ready to go home. She got her books from her locker and walked out to the bus stop. While she was waiting a black Aston Martin Vanquish pulled up and rolled the window down. Inside was non other than Jacob Prescott. "Hey, do you wanna ride?"

Emma smiled. "I think James Bond wants his car back."

Jacob returned her smile and said, "No worries, he let me borrow it for the week. So how about that ride?"

"I live like 30 minutes away, I wouldn't want to waste your gas or time."

Still smiling he replied, "Hop in. I can't just leave you here to ride public transportation."

Emma gave in quickly. She jumped up from the bench and got in the front seat. "Nice ride."

The engine revved and they were on their way to Stars Hollow.

* * *

_There will be more Jess and Rory next chapter, don't worry. :)_

_I finally picked a name for Tristan's son and want to thank Eleni13 for the idea:-)__  
_


	5. Who's he?

_ BACKGROUND: Rory and Jess had a daughter, Emma, when they were 21. Rory married Jess when she was 22 and they moved to New York.  
SUMMARY: Rory and Jess move back to Connecticut and now their daughter is attending Chilton. Follows Emma during her first year at Chilton. Main focus on daughter. Future Fic AU  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing.  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fic so bare with me. Feedback is always welcome, I will take anything._

**_Thanks for all the reviews:)  
_**

* * *

The inside of the Vanquish was what was to be expected, very posh. Emma was surprised at Jacob's good taste in music. While she was flipping through his CD case she found a Flogging Molly CD. "It doesn't get any better than Irish punk." 

"Nope. I also have Dropkick Murphys if you would rather listen to them."

"Nah, this is fine. I am not going to lie, I was expecting to find crap like Fall Out Boy or My Chemical Romance, but I am pleasantly surprised at your impeccable taste in music," Emma said with a smile still flipping through the CD case. "Oh my God! You have Reel Big Fish! No one else I know likes them, or has even heard of them. Well except Ryan but he doesn't count."

"Yah, you can thank my sister for my _impeccable taste in music_. She is the one who introduced me to these lovely bands. So, who's Ryan?" Jacob said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ryan is one of my best friends back in New York and the only reason he doesn't count is because his music taste was molded by my father at a very young age."

"I see." Jacob smiled and was pleased with her answer.

"What can I say, my dad likes his music. When I was a baby he would play The Ramones and The Clash to put me to sleep. It actually worked too. My mom on the other hand sang lullabies but after a while gave up when I would only fall asleep to the music my dad played."

Jacob laughed, "My parents were the complete opposite, they played Mozart to me when I was a baby thinking it would make me smart. I guess it worked."

"Some one is a little over confident."

"There's no denying it," he said with a smile. "So how are you liking Chilton so far?"

"It's alright I guess. I think it will just take a little getting use to. I miss New York a lot and all my friends. It is hard when you grow accustomed to seeing some one everyday and then _BAM _it goes from seeing them everyday to a phone call a few times a week."

"That must suck," he said trying to sympathize with her.

"Yah, but I'm a big girl so I can handle it," she said with a semi-forced smile.

Trying to change the subject and lighten the mood a little Jacob said, "You weren't kidding when you said you lived 30 minutes away."

"Nope, I don't exaggerate."

They finally got to Stars Hollow. Emma was giving him directions where to go. "You know what, stop right here." Jacob slammed on his brakes giving Emma a confused look. "Do you want to get some coffee?" Emma asked with a big smile on her face.

"Sure why not."

They walked into Luke's and went to the counter where Luke was drying a coffee mug with a rag. "Hey Uncle Lukey! We'll take two coffees."

Luke was too busy eying Jacob to listen to her order. "Who's he?" he asked bluntly.

"Jacob Prescott, sir. I go to school with Emma."

Still giving him the evil eye Luke said to Emma, "I don't like him." He put the two coffees on the counter. "Here."

"Thanks Luke."

"Is he always this nice," Jacob asked Emma sarcastically.

"Oh, yah, but he is harmless."

"Some how I seriously doubt that." Jacob looked around the coffee shop and looked outside. "Well this is a quaint town you got here."

"I know. It is very different from New York, but I like it. I guess it's because I spent most of my summers here. The townspeople are crazy and amusing to deal with."

Just then Jess and Rory walked into the diner. Jess had his arm around Rory and she was leaning against him. They both had cute smiles on their faces. When they stopped in front of the counter they kissed.

"Eww, gross. Uncle Luke I think instead of the 'no cell phone' sign you need a 'no parents making-out' sign." Emma said with a grossed-out look on her face.

Rory just laughed and Jess started saying, "Well if…" but soon saw Jacob and stopped. He glared at Jacob. "Who are you?" he asked in a daunting voice.

This made Jacob nervous and all he could reply with was, "Ummm."

"Dad this is Jacob. He goes to Chilton; we are working on a project together."

"Oh, so you are probably the owner of that fancy car out there that I just hit."

Jacob jumped from his seat to look out the window. "What?!"

"Relax kid. I am just kidding." Jess said with a smirk. His smirk soon turned to a stern look when he said, "But just so you know…"

Before Jess could finish what he was saying Rory said, "Let's go and order that coffee over there." She pulled him to the opposite side of the diner glancing back at Emma mouthing "Sorry" to her.

Jacob sat back down. "So that was your dad."

"The one and only. But don't worry he is just tough on the outside." Emma couldn't help but smile over what had just happened.

Jacob and Emma talked for a little while longer. Jacob looked at the clock on the wall and then his watch. "Well I better get going. So I will see you tomorrow at three, right?"

"Yup, three o'clock. Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem, anytime."

"You better watch it; I just might take you up on your offer." Emma joked.

"That's the plan." Jacob walked out of the diner to his car. Before getting in he did a once over just to make sure there were no scratches.

On seeing Jacob leave Rory and Jess walked over to Emma. Rory had a huge smile on her face. "So that's Jacob. You weren't lying, he is good lookin'."

Unlike his wife, Jess had a frown on his face. "I don't like him. There is just something there that I just don't like."

"You say that about everyone, Dad."

"Not true, I always liked Ryan."

"If I remember correctly I believe when Ryan and Emma played together in the park you always said there was something about that kid you didn't like. And he was only five."

"Yes, but that gave me time to corrupt him. This guy has already been molded into a 'richy'."

"A 'richy?' Who are you, Duckie?" Rory laughed.

"Dad I think you can come up with a better term than that. I didn't even like that term in _Pretty in Pink_."

"I was going to say rich pompous ass, but I figured 'richy' would be more suitable for virgin ears."

"Are you serious?" Emma and Rory both laughed. "And he might be rich but he is not a pompous ass. He is really nice."

"Sure he is. Look I was a teenager once and I know what guys like that are like."

"And I'm sure you were the perfect teenage boy too, wait you got sent to live with Uncle Luke. And I think I remember grandma telling me that she didn't like you at first and that you were a bad example."

Putting his hands up in surrender, Jess replied with a smile, "Hey no need to bring up the past here, you win, he's not a pompous ass."

"Thank you," Emma said with a victory smile.

"So I am guessing Chilton is looking a little less hellish now?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"Eh, he definitely makes it less hellish but it still has many hellish qualities."

"So did you have another encounter with Joseph today?"

"You just had to ruin my mood, didn't you?"

"I take that as a yes."

"Yes and I have come to the conclusion that I hate, yes _hate_, Alex Dugrey." Emma spit out with disdain.

"Dugrey. That is a name I haven't heard in a while." Rory was racking her brain trying to find the familiarity in the name. It then hit her like a 15 pound bag of bricks. "Oh my God, Tristan Dugrey!"

"Who is that?"

"Tristan was the guy who always bugged me at Chilton when I first started. He is the one that called me Mary. All the girls loved him, well except for me."

"How did you get him to stop bugging you?"

"He got sent away to military school. Now that I think about it I remember Paris telling me Tristan had a kid when I was pregnant with you. I bet Alex is his son. Wow." Rory started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just funny how history repeats itself."

"Well I hope he gets sent to military school too," Emma humphed. "I am going to head home and work on my homework."

"Okay sweetie."

Emma walked out of the diner and walked to her house. Rory hugged Jess. "We are so lucky."

"Yes we are. I think God is punishing me though for my youth."

"And why do you say that?" looked at him quizzically.

"I have a beautiful daughter and now I have to ward off all the loser guys. The type of guy I was. I would never let her date someone that was like me."

Rory laughed and hugged him again. "You are too hard on yourself but I love you anyway."

Jess kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *


	6. Invite and RYAN!

_ BACKGROUND: Rory and Jess had a daughter, Emma, when they were 21. Rory married Jess when she was 22 and they moved to New York.  
SUMMARY: Rory and Jess move back to Connecticut and now their daughter is attending Chilton. Follows Emma during her first year at Chilton. Main focus on daughter. Future Fic AU  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing.  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fic so bare with me. Feedback is always welcome, I will take anything._

**_Thanks for all the reviews!! They always put a smile on my face. haha corny but true. _**

_Okay, this is going to be a short chapter. Sorry if there are some mistakes. I tried my best to catch any but I wrote this really fast and I wanted to get it posted. I have already written the major chapters and the rest are kinda fillers but it wont be long before my next update, I promise.  
_

* * *

Emma pulled up to a huge house and looked up at it in awe. She didn't think it was possible but his house was bigger than her great grandmother's. She walked up the massive front steps and rang the door bell. 

A man in his fifties with salt and pepper hair opened the door and looked at Emma. "You must be Miss Mariano. Master Jacob is waiting for you in the den."

Emma wanted to burst out in laughter but did her best to compose herself. She followed the butler to the den and saw Jacob with all the research out typing away on his lap top. He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled. "Hey. I hope you don't mind but I already started on it."

"Why would I mind? That means less work for me." Emma joked.

Jacob handed her the laptop and asked her to go over what he had done. She quickly read it and was surprised that he had already gotten five pages done. "That is really good. Great, now I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it. I just got bored and figured what the heck I'll just get started on it."

After three hours of going over the research and flipping through the play, the paper was done. Emma stretched her arms out and let out a sigh of relief. "We are done, finally!"

"I think my brain has turned into mush."

"Mine too. I am done thinking for the rest of the week."

"I feel ya. I don't think I can enjoy Shakespeare anymore. That was just brutal."

Emma chuckled at his remark. The grandfather clock in the hallway struck six and Emma said, "I should be getting home now."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"As tempting as that sounds I really need to get home."

"Well maybe another time."

"I'd like that," she said with a hundred watt smile.

Jacob walked her to the front door. "You really need a map for this place. It is like one big maze."

Jacob laughed, "When I was a kid I use to get lost sometimes."

"Now see if you had a map that wouldn't have happened."

"True." They finally reached the front door. Jacob faced Emma. "There is this party next week and I was wondering if, maybe, well if you would want to go with me."

"I would love to go with you."

Jacob had a big smile on his face, "Really? Great, so I will pick you up at seven." Jacob leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Emma looked at him with mouth gaped open. "Seven sounds great."

Jacob opened the door. "I will see you Monday."

"Bye." Emma was still in her shocked mode. When she walked out the door she put her hand to her cheek and smiled.

The whole time she was driving home she had a huge grin on her face. When she got home she went straight to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She heard her phone ring and quickly searched the room for it.

"Hello?" she said out of breath from searching for her phone.

"Do I wanna know what you were just doing, because I know it wasn't running a mile."

"RYAN!" Emma screamed with delight. "You have a sick mind buster! I was searching for my phone."

"Sure that's what they all say. So how is everything over in Hicksville?"

"Everything is just fine and dandy. So how is everything over there? God I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. It is incredibly boring without you but I think the teachers are glad that my partner in crime is gone."

"Aw, I'm missed."

"Of course you are silly. Did you think we were going to have a 'Hooray! Emma's gone party' or something?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. I mean it did take you _two weeks_ to call me."

"Hey, that goes both ways."

"Yah but I was busy."

"And what makes you think I wasn't."

"Since when are you ever busy?"

"True. But I called you now, that's all that matters; plus I have spectacular news."

"Ohhh, tell me! Tell me! You are sending me a million dollars, I knew it" Emma joked.

"Nooo, but it involves me and Torie, a bus, winter break, and a really small town in Connecticut."

Emma squealed. "No way! Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Well I would have preferred the million dollars but I guess you will do," she added sarcastically.

"That really hurts Em. Just for that I think I am going to hang up," Ryan said in his mocked hurt voice.

"You know I love you!"

"Yah, Yah so I hear. But Torie tells me you have the hots for a guy over there. I think my heart is breaking. But seriously, who is the lucky guy?"

"You're so funny Ryan. Well his name is Jacob and he is really cute and sweet, and he invited me to a party, and..."

Ryan cut her off. "Don't go all mushy on me Em."

"Well he has great taste in music. He knows and likes Reel Big Fish!"

"He does have good taste. I'm impressed." Emma was getting tired but she didn't want to stop talking to Ryan. She yawned into the phone. "Am I keeping you up?"

"No, well yes, but I really want to talk to you."

"How about I call you tomorrow so you can get your beauty sleep."

"Hey, I don't need beauty sleep. It comes naturally."

"Good night Emma."

"Good night Ryan. Don't forget to call because if you don't I will call you every ten minutes."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Bye."

"Bye Em."

Emma hung up the phone and tossed on the chair in the corner of her room. She flopped back down onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *


	7. The Threat and it's party time

_ACKGROUND: Rory and Jess had a daughter, Emma, when they were 21. Rory married Jess when she was 22 and they moved to New York.  
SUMMARY: Rory and Jess move back to Connecticut and now their daughter is attending Chilton. Follows Emma during her first year at Chilton. Main focus on daughter. Future Fic AU  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I own nothing.  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fic so bare with me. Feedback is always welcome, I will take anything._

_**Thanks for the reviews:) **_

* * *

Another weekend went by too fast and it was time to enter the halls of Chilton again. Emma was at her locker taking out a book when Bree approached her.

"So Emma, I hear you are going to the party with Jacob. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into," Bree said in a snide tone.

Emma was getting tired of Bree's _Mean Girls_ act. "Okay, seriously. I don't know what your problem is. It's not my fault that Jacob doesn't like you okay."

"Hey I'm just warning you that's all. No need to get all defensive. And I don't care if Jacob likes me or not." Bree said trying to recover from Emma's remark.

"Okay whatever you say." Emma grabbed her book and left Bree standing at the lockers fuming.

"Hey I'm not finished!"

Emma just ignored her and kept walking away. This really made Bree mad. No one had ever walked away from her or told her off for that matter. Bree was now wounded and started coming up with a plan to ruin Emma Mariano.

Emma was sitting at her desk when Bree walked past her and knocked her books onto the floor. "Oops. Sorry."

"Real mature." Emma muttered. She bent over to pick up the books only to find that Alex had already gotten to them and now had them in his hands.

Alex handed Emma her books. "Here, don't let her get to you."

Emma took the books and looked at Alex confused. He was actually being nice to her. "Umm, thanks."

"What no reward?" he smirked.

And he was back. The bell rang and Alex took his seat behind Emma. During Mrs. Cameron's lecture Emma felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw a hand with a note in it. She grabbed it quickly so the teacher wouldn't see her. She opened it up and read 'You are going down' which was written in girlie handwriting. Emma crumbled the note up and let out an annoyed sigh.

'What's the matter Mare?" Alex whispered.

"Nothing," Emma snapped back.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" she said annoyed.

Class drug on and Emma was ready to get home but she still had 6 more classes left. This was going to be a long day.

At lunch she sat with Ashley and they talked about random things and Bree's threat. "I wouldn't worry about Bree. She is always all talk. You just hurt her image when you told her off so she thinks threatening you will make up for it," Ashley told Emma while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I am tired of her holier than thou attitude. It just so, ugh."

"She has been that way forever. I was in her kindergarten class and she acted like a stuck up princess."

"I guess it's true that people don't change then."

"I believe that if a person really wants to change they can. I just don't think she wanted to. She just likes being Bitchy McBitch. "

"Are you going to the party this weekend?" Emma asked Ashley.

"I'm going to be spending my weekend in Boston with my Dad so nope. Are you?"

"Yes. Jacob asked me to go with him when we were working on our project."

Ashley looks at Emma carefully, "You really like him, don't you?"

"I wouldn't saw _really like_, but I do like him."

The rest of the school day went surprisingly quick. When Emma got home she anxiously awaited Ryan's phone call, but it never came. She decided to call him around six o'clock but it went straight to his answering machine. Emma dismissed this at first because it was just like Ryan to let his phone die when he said he was going to call so she decided to call Torie.

"Emma I'm so glad you called," Torie said distressfully.

"What's up Tor? Emma asked starting to get a little worried.

"Ryan is in the hospital."

"What!" Emma screamed. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"He got into a fight and he is pretty bruised up. It is nothing too serious, he is being let out in about an hour or so."

"That is so unlike Ryan to get in a fight. Who was it with and why?"

"Marco."

"Shit." Emma swore under her breath.

"I know. I don't know why though. I'm sure Marco provoked him in some way or something."

"This is horrible. You are sure he is going to be fine though, right?"

"Yah, he is just getting some stitches right now."

"I still can't believe this."

"I know. Hey I have to go now. But I will call you soon to give you an update on Ryan. Bye."

"Okay, bye."

Emma sat on the couch. She was in shock that Ryan had to go to the hospital. She wanted to go and hop on a bus to see Ryan just to make sure for herself that he was going to be okay. She felt helpless. She didn't know why he would get into a fight with Marco who happened to be one the toughest guys at her old school.

---------O---------

The remainder of the week was sluggish. Emma was glad that she had minimum run-ins with Bree. She really couldn't stand her. It was now Saturday, which meant party time.

Jacob and Emma pulled up to Robert's house, the kid who was hosting the party, and there were already about twenty cars parked out front. When they reached the door they could hear the loud music and people talking loudly. The foyer was full of teenagers with the ever so classy plastic red cups in hand. Jacob grabbed Emma's hand and maneuvered their way through the people. Bree was staring at them when they entered green with envy.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jacob practically had to yell.

"What?" Emma couldn't make out what he was saying with the loud music.

"Drink. Do you want one?"

Emma heard him this time and replied, "Oh sure, what do they have?"

"I don't know, lets go find out." They headed to the kitchen to see what there was.

The kitchen was much quieter. Emma glanced around. There was an island full of different bottles. It ranged from whiskey to Malibu.

One of their fellow classmates was working the bar. He was tall and lanky with short brown hair. He noticed Emma gawking at the selection and said. "Anything strike your fancy?" Emma was still staring. "What will it be love?" He asked Emma in his Australian accent.

"Umm," Emma scanned the bottles, "I'll just take a rum and coke for now."

"Coming right up. And Jacob, what would you like?"

"An Irish Car Bomb to get the party started then I will just take a beer."

The boy handed Emma her rum and coke and started to set up Jacob's drink. He grabbed a glass and poured Guinness in it. Next he grabbed a shot glass and filled it with Bailey's Irish Cream and whiskey. He looked at Emma and asked if she wanted one too. She hesitated at first and then agreed so he grabbed another glass and shot glass.

"Here ya go mates," he said pushing the glass and shot glass in their direction. Jacob and Emma held the beer and then dropped the shot glass full of Irish cream and Whiskey into it and chugged it.

"That wasn't that bad, now was it.?"

"Nope, not at all," Emma said with a smile.

After the first couple shots and a couple drinks Emma was getting a little tipsy. She talked and danced with Jacob. That is until he passed out on the couch.

Emma was getting bored so she started to walk aimlessly around the huge house with a long island ice tea in hand. She had the guy with the hot accent to thank for introducing her to all the 'girlie' drinks, as he called them.

She was stumbling a little bit which was to be expected from someone who had as much alcohol as she did. She found an empty room with a couch and decided to sit down hoping that the room would stop spinning.

When she was sitting down she looked at her hands. She wasn't sure what she was looking at but it seemed amusing at the time. While examining her hands she heard a sigh come from the other side of the room. She was not alone like she had thought. She looked in the direction of the sigh and squinted trying to make out the figure. She decided it would be a good idea to go and investigate this mysterious sigher. She got up from her seat and slowly made her way to the other side of the room. She saw a figure in the corner, legs sprawled out and its back leaning against the wall. Whoever it was they were out like a light. When she got closer she plopped down on the ground and looked close to see who it was. "Alex," Emma whispered and when she saw the bruise on his face, she instantly thought of Ryan and then she touched Alex's face near the bruise.

Alex flinched and his eyes fluttered open. He squinted at the person in front of him for a second, trying to see who it was. "Emma?" He was a little disoriented and his head was pounding.

Emma wanted to know what happened to him but wasn't quite sure how to ask. "What the fuck happened to you?" That definitely didn't come out the way she wanted.

"What?" Alex pushed him self from the wall and was now sitting up straight. He felt his face and said, "Oh, I got into a little fight, that's all."

Emma slapped his arm." That was stupid." She didn't mean to hit him but she was taking out her frustration about Ryan out on him. "What was it about?"

Alex honestly did not remember why or who he fought. "I'm not sure." Emma was still looking at his face.

She reached out again and softly touched his face. "Does it hurt?"

"Like hell," he winced.

"Sorry." Emma quickly pulled her hand back. Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for him. All she could think about was Ryan getting in a fight and she wanted to help Alex since she couldn't help Ryan. "I'll go get some ice."

Emma got up from her spot on the ground and quickly walked out of the room. She grabbed some ice and put it in a plastic bag and then took a cloth. She hurried back to the room. "I got the ice," she said louder than she wanted.

She knelt down next to him and wrapped the bag of ice in the cloth and put it on the bruise. Alex flinched a little "Oww."

"Don't be such a baby." Emma continued to hold the ice pack to his face and looked at the bruise.

She could feel him staring at her. She lifted her eyes up and met his, big mistake. His eyes were full of, well they were full of something, whether it was pain, lust, or compassion she didn't know. But there was something there. She unconsciously leaned in closer to him making their faces centimeters apart. He closed the small gap in between them and brushed his lips against hers. Emma was still holding the ice pack to his face when he kissed her, but soon after, she dropped it and snaked her hand around his neck and kissed him back. She wasn't sure why she kissed him back; it was probably a combination of her feeling sorry for him and the amount of alcohol she had consumed that evening. Alex wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and deepened the kiss. She had never been kissed like this before. Emma suddenly realized who she was kissing and quickly pulled away. All she could do was stare at Alex. They both had the same look on their faces, one of shock, awe and maybe a little disgust. Emma was the first to break the silence. "I umm, I, I have to go." She quickly got up and exited the room.

When she got to the living room she saw Jacob still passed out on the couch. She didn't know how she would be getting home now. She dug through her purse and got her cell phone out then dialed a number.

"Hello?" came a tired voice.

"Grandma?"

Lorelai could hear the music in the background. "Emma. Where are you?"

"I'm at a party and my ride is passed out on a couch right now. I was wondering if you could come pick me up."

"Of course. What is the address?"

Emma gave her grandma the address then grabbed her coat and headed outside to wait for her. She didn't want to run into Alex by accident. While she was waiting outside she thought about the events that had taken place.

Lorelai pulled up to the house and saw Emma sitting on the porch steps rocking back and forth. Lorelai got out of the car and sat down next to her. Emma was crying. When Emma saw her grandma she wrapped her arms around her.

"I wasn't there for Ryan. I'm horrible."

"Sweetie, there is no reason for you to feel bad. It's not your fault." Lorelai whispered, comforting Emma.

"And I thought that since I couldn't help Ryan that I should help him."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. Then I kissed him. I let him kiss me and I kissed him back. What is wrong with me?" Emma said in disgust.

"Let's get you home."

Lorelai helped Emma stand up and walked her to the car.

* * *


End file.
